Evolution of the Daleks with Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Fifth in the 'With Rose' series that me and Bubblez are doing, keep an eye out for the next one that she'll be doing :D Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **It's not mine!!!!!!!! I swear I'm only borrowing them!!!!!

**A/N: **This is the next part of the 'With Rose' series that I am doing with Bubblez-rocks-my-socks. Hope you enjoy it :D She'll be doing the next one so keep an eye out for it next week.

* * *

"The human's will be spared" The Dalek said it regretfully, as if he didn't really want to follow his orders and just exterminate the Doctor where he stood. It was appalled at Dalek Sec had done. "Follow me!" The Doctor stood glaring at the Dalek with as much venom as he could muster, why did they have to survive? They always survived, it seemed as though they were immortal and now he had an even bigger reason to hate them more than he already did. Rose. She was nearly taken from him because of these monsters. His gaze softened as he felt Rose come up behind him and take his hand, turning him round.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you" she said, her face defiant.

"No Rose, I need you to stay here it's too dangerous. People are hurt, you can help them" When she looked as though she was about to protest he cut across her. "Please, I don't know what they want with me but I'm not going to drag you into it" She tore her gaze away from his and looked down at the floor, nodding her head mutely. She looked back up at him as he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly as though he was afraid he'd never see her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the hug, but she also felt something fall into her pocket. She pulled back ever so slightly, confused. He bent down and whispered in her ear, so quietly she almost missed it. "The psychic paper, use it" and with that he pulled away and turned to go, stopping for a millisecond to drop the tiniest but sweetest of kisses onto her lips, and then he was gone, following the murderous Dalek to whatever it had in store for him. She went into a tent, willing herself not to cry. She had to be strong, for him. She took a deep breath and knelt down beside the man sat in a chair.

"You alright?" she asked him gently. He didn't say a word, just held out his arm and showed her his cut.

A few minutes later, she was tying the knot in the make-shift bandage she had made for his arm, thankful that the Doctor had taught her basic first aid, when Tallulah came in. She quickly told the man that he was ok to go and he muttered his thanks. She licked her lips, tasting the Doctor on them and she let her tongue linger on her bottom lip, memorising his taste, just in case. _No_ she wouldn't think like that, they would make it out of here, they always did. It was then that she remembered the psychic paper. She took it out of her pocket, running her fingers over the leather cover before opening it and staring at the blank white page, deep in thought.

"What's that thing?" Tallulah asked, (**A/N: I loved her accent lol**), bringing Rose out of her reverie. "Psychic paper, you use it to get into buildings and things" Rose told her thoughtfully "The Doctor must want me to go somewhere or do something" Then it hit her. "The Dalek must have taken him back to the Empire State Building, come on Tallulah"

* * *

Rose was frantically looking through the many sheets of plans, looking for even the slightest change. Tallulah was desperately trying to help her but not getting far.

"You know, you two are really sweet together" She told Rose. Rose responded by looking at her and smiling, and then looked back at the plans as Tallulah stood up and went over to stand and look out at the magnificent view of New York City. Rose noticed something on the plans for November the first.

"Tallulah, Frank, look" They ran over to Rose and looked at what Rose was pointing at on the sheet. "There are more lines here, but not here. They've added something" Just then they heard the lift arrive, which gave them all a fright but Rose was calmed when the familiar form of the Doctor stepped out with the mutated form of Lazlo. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as he ran over to them and gave Rose his cheeky-I just escaped- grin.

"Figured it out then?" he asked her. Rose nodded

"They've added something on the mast" She showed the plans to the Doctor, who jumped up and down excitedly, like he always did when he'd just had a brainwave and enveloped her in a hug, spinning her round but setting her down quickly when the lift started going back down.

"No no no no no no" He pointed the sonic screwdriver fruitlessly at the lift button "Never waste time in a hug" he told them but then added "Unless it was necessary, like that one" which made Rose smile, but he then turned serious. "There's Dalekanium on the roof, I need to take it off" He ran past Rose and looked up at the towering structure.

"Oh bloody hell"

"Doctor you can't go up there, it's too dangerous"

"I have to Rose, I need to take it off, there's no other way"

"Alright, be careful" she took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back, gave her a reassuring smile and disappeared over the railing, climbing quickly up to the Dalekanium on the roof, sonic screwdriver at the ready.

Meanwhile Rose, Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo had heard the lift coming back up and were bracing themselves for what was coming. Frank decided to point out that there was only four of them but suddenly Lazlo collapsed and Tallulah screamed.

"Lazlo, what's wrong?" She felt his forehead "You're burning up"

"It's nothing I'm fine" He tried to get up but Tallulah stopped him

"Ok now there's only three"

Rose had a sudden idea, and she told them of the lightning strike and her idea to make the electricity travel to the lift and fry those stupid pigs. They soon got the gist of it and started to help her build a makeshift conductor, collecting metal poles from the scaffolding and adjusting them so that they ran along to the lift doors, though Tallulah didn't do much, she just hovered over Lazlo making a fuss. They huddled together on the floor, making sure to stay away from anything metal, as Rose had told them.

The Doctor climbed and climbed up the scaffolding, determined to get to the mast before the lightning struck. He got to the top and examined the Dalekanium attached to the mast. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his mouth and pressed it to the bolts, urging it to unscrew faster. The clouds rumbled above his head as he ripped the first strip off and turned to the second one, frantically pushing the button down on his trusty screwdriver to try and make it work faster.

"Come ON!!!!" A strong gust of wind nearly knocked him off balance and his fingers were starting to numb rather quickly. The sonic screwdriver slipped from his grasp and he slid forward to try and catch it but failed, all he could do was watch as it fell back down and landed on a support beam halfway down. He mentally cursed himself and went back over to the structure, deciding to try and use brute force. He grabbed the strip of Dalekanium and pulled it roughly. He cried out in frustration as it only moved a tiny bit. The thunder clapped above him and he looked at the mast, instantly making a decision as he jumped onto it and clung on as the lighting struck, sending electricity coursing through his body. He screamed out in pain but he was determined to hold on, even if it was just for a little bit longer, long enough to transfer some of his DNA into the new species and give them at least a tiny bit of compassion.

At the same time, Rose and the others watched in horror as the pig-men stood in the lift and got frazzled by the lightning, the blue light from the electricity illuminating the lift and the room, and then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. They were left with the smell of barbecue in the room and the sight of about 10 pig-men dead in the lift. Rose smirked.

"Bacon anyone?" The other's just looked at her disgusted as she laughed at the look on their faces, especially Tallulah's, who looked protectively over at Lazlo then back at Rose.

"That's not funny" she pointed out "Would you like it if that was your Doctor?" This seemed to sober Rose up as she remembered that the Doctor had gone out there.

"Oh my god...Doctor" She turned and ran towards the scaffolding, with them following closely behind her. Halfway up Rose found the sonic screwdriver and immediately feared the worst. This spurred her on, determined to get to the Doctor and help him.

Rose was the first one up, popping her head up through the hole at the top. When she saw the Doctor sprawled out near the edge of the scaffolding, her heart stopped and her face paled.

"Doctor!"

She ran over to him, kneeling down beside him and feeling his chest for his heart beats. She cried out in relief as she felt them there, quite strong as well. She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You're getting careless" She told him and waved the sonic screwdriver in front of him "and look what I found halfway down" He groaned and turned his head towards her as she continued.

"I can't help noticing that there's still some Dalekanium attached"

* * *

**Another one done :D Hope you're enjoying them; this one is a bit longer than the rest of them and was really hard, which is why I stopped it there. As I said before Bubblez-rocks-my-socks will be doing the next one :D **


End file.
